Best friends
by Bellacalliegal
Summary: This is a story of when annabeth moves to manhattan and she becomes best friends with percy and a small group! They might fall in love they might be friends no one knows so you have to read the book to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my new fanfic bout percy jackson hope you like it! **

**APOV**

I don't want to move! I never asked for this! Mother why are you doing this to me? It's not a wise decision and your the goddess of wisdom! Yep that's right Athena is my mother. And I'm a demigod.

Let me introduce myself first. I'm Annabeth daughter of Athena goddess of wisdom and battle strategies. I am a blond with stormy gray eyes. Most people think I'm dumb because I'm a blond but I am SO NOT! I'm the daughter of ATHENA for Zeus' sake! I don't tell anyone I'm a Demigod it could get me killed and put in a mental hospital.

See being a Demigod is very dangerous and most times can get you killed but that's beside the point. Back to describing me. I'm about 5 foot 6 inches not very tall but a good height for me. I weigh about 118 pounds I know not very heavy for a girl my age. Oh my gods! I forgot to tell you how old I am! I'm 15 years old and I'm going into my sophomore year at Goode high. I'm not very muscular but not too skinny. I'm perfect. I have nice curves and a flat stomach. Thank the gods for that! I don't want toned abs but I don't want fat and flab either so I'm perfect.

And last but not least I want to be an architect when I'm older. And I love to read. Ok now enough about me because I hate the attention. I will tell you more about myself later.

So back to earlier when I was yelling about not a wise decision, well I'm moving from San Francisco to Manhattan in New York City. Yay. (Please pick up on the sarcasm in that last comment.) The reason I'm moving is because my dad got a better job that payed more money but we had to move so he could take the job.

I don't want to move to NYC I was perfectly fine where I was I had such good friends and now I'm leaving them. The only good thing about moving is I don't have to see that creep Sam. He is a huge stalker and has had the biggest crush on me forever- underestimate of the year- it was really creepy.

Anyway I'm in NYC outside my new house I hope this was a good decision to move because I start my new school tomorrow. Goode High I hope it's a good school with normal people but that's never the case ever!

We went inside the new house and looked around it was 3 stories high with a living room, kitchen closets, dining room, family room, 3 main bedrooms and 2 guest bedrooms. All of the bedrooms has there own bathroom and closet. We have a garage and a basement an attic and hallways. That's about it. It's not much but once we decorate it it will be like home. Hopefully.

The good news it I get my own bedroom and bathroom! And they are all the way on the third floor. But at least it's far away from my brothers rooms. Well they aren't my real brothers they are my step brothers. They are twins and named Matthew and Bobby. Since my dad had me with Athena he decided to marry a mortal her name is Helen. She had 2 boys when her and my dad got married. The boys dad died in a car crash but they are very happy with our family now.

I brought all my boxes up to my room and put all my cloths in my new closet I didn't have many cloths maybe a few outfits I desperately need to go shopping soon. Maybe if I get a friend at school tomorrow we could go. But thinking of that one thought made me start worrying about school again.

I know it will be fine but still I'm stressed out. Anyway I put almost everything I need away and I ate my dinner real quick then went to bed I'm so tired. I'm still hoping tomorrow will be a normal day.

**I hope you liked the first Chapter! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Hope y'all like it! **

**APOV**

My alarm clock went off at 6 and I say up groggily. I hate getting up early. I get up around 9 or 10 on weekends. Why do we have mornings they are just a curse.

I got out of bed and picked out an outfit for school. Then I went to take a hot shower. I used my favorite tropical fruit shampoo and conditioner. Then I shaved really quick and washed my body. I shut the water off then got out and toweled myself off. I went to change into my outfit.

I put on a gray spaghetti strap tank top and a crop top. It is a dark blue that I pull over my head and it has a hood and long sleeves. Then I put on white shorts. Finally I put on my gray and blue converse sneakers. I went into my bathroom to brush my teeth and do my hair. I put it up in a neat high ponytail. I grabbed my stuff and headed downstairs.

"Morning Helen." I'm not very comfortable with calling her mom yet so I call her Helen "Good morning Annabeth. Are you ready for your first day of school?" "Not at all." "It's ok to be nervous I'm sure everything will be great." "Ok thanks now I have to go or I'll be late!" I grabbed a price of toast and ran for the door screaming goodbye to everyone.

I'm sure my dad was at work already and the twins were still asleep but who cares I'm in a rush. I walk really fast not really paying attention to the people around me but the buildings. Since I want to be an architect I love to look at buildings.

I was so absorbed in an apartment building that I walked into something big and hard but soft and warm. I looked at what I ran into and it was a boy but not just any boy a cute boy! I'm not really a girly girl but this guy was seriously gorgeous. He just turned around and smiled a bright white smile at me. He has perfectly strait teeth.

The boy has black messy hair that suits him well and bright green eyes that look like the ocean. He's tall about 5 foot 9 inches I'm guessing, he's muscular and he's tan. He has a nice blue polo shirt on and blue jeans and blue converse sneakers.

He must of noticed me gaping at him cause he asked if I was alright. I quickly recovered and stood up strait. "I'm so sorry for running into you I was rushing on my way to school and I didn't see you." "No problem that's alright. Your new here aren't you? I don't think I've seen you around before. What school are you headin to?" He was very friendly. "Goode high". "Really? Me too! I'm a sophomore." "So am I." I was really surprised.

"You are? Wow! Oh my gods! I don't even know your name! I'm Percy Jackson by the way". "I'm Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you" "nice to meet you too Annabeth. Hey you wanna walk to school together?" "Sure if you don't mind." "I don't mind at all. Come on your going to love it!"

While we were walking there we were talking about ourselves, our likes, dislikes, hobbies and a bunch of other stuff. We got to school quickly I didn't realize how long we were talking for.

"We have to get our schedules come on" we walked to the office and saw the desk. There was a man sitting there looking grumpy and he had bloodshot eyes. You could tell he liked to drink. "Hi Mr.D" Percy said.

"Oh you. Peter Johnson here is your schedule. Now go to your locker no waiting up for the new one."

"But Mr.D"

"No buts I have to give her information about the school and classes now go."

"I'll see you later Annabeth"

I turned to the guy named Mr.D. I realized its Dionysus head of Camp Half-Blood. "Dionysus I know it's you."

"Hi Annibelle Case. Here is your schedule and look for Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus. This school is mostly demigods but also mortals so don't go yapping about your godly parent to everyone. Got it?"

"Ok first of all my name is Annabeth Chase. Second of all why would I do something so stupid I'm the daughter of Athena and that's not a wise decision. Third of all thank you for informing me about this goodbye."

I turned on my heals and went out of the office. I looked at my map and say my homeroom was with Mr. Brunner in room 104. So In the mean time I went to find this Thalia Grace person. I finally found her by the gym doors. She was in all black. she had black skinny jeans on with a black i kill barbie shirt a black leather jacket and black boots. She had shoulder length choppy black hair and she had on dark makeup. He had on black eyeliner. She was pale which made her look even more scary. Then yet was her eyes they were electric blue and stood out like a sore thumb on her.

I told her about mr.D. "Ok that's cool. I'm Thalia Grace and I'm in Mr. Brunner's homeroom too."

"Cool." "I'll show you to homeroom now." "Thanks"

We walked in and I saw Percy sitting by the windows with 2 empty seats by him. Thalia and I walked to them and sat down. He was grinning at us like a complete dork. But a really hot dork. Wait what was that thought? Stupid teenage hormones don't do that.

Percy was about to say something when we heard wheels squeaking. Mr. Brunner was in a wheel chair and he just came in the room.

Hello class I'm Mr. Brunner. I will be your homeroom teacher your Latin and Ancient Greek teacher and if you chose to join the weaponry class I will be your instructor in that. Any questions? Good get in your seats and settle down until the bell rings."

Then everyone started talking again. Percy turned to me and stared at me. I ignored him for a while pretending not to notice but his stare was so mesmerizing I didn't want to ignore it so I said "yes Percy?" And he blushed a little because I caught him staring at me. He started talking about classes and whatnot.

We traded schedules and apparently we have every single class together except for when I have architecture class he has marine biology. But everything else was the same.

"Wow Annabeth! We have almost the exact same schedule!"

"I know looks like I will be seeing you more often now."

"Yeah but it will be great I promise! We will become great friends. And that reminds me you have to sit with me at lunch I want to introduce you to my friends there great. I see you have meet Thalia though haha! She is in my group of friends also."

"Ok Percy! I hope your right about friends cause I need some desperately. Haha."

"Haha you just moved here yesterday. I know that no one could get a best friend as soon as they move here. But I guess it's possible. Anyway it will be fun! I

Promise."

Then the bell rang and Percy sprang up grabbed his bag and practically dragged me out of this classroom with him. This is going to be an interesting day!

** I hope y'all like the chapter! Please review and give me more ideas of what to put in the story! **


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! I'm updating a new chapter and hope u guys LUV IT!**

**APOV**

Percy practically dragged me to every class. First was math then it was English (which we both suck at.) Then we had PE (gym) it was swimming this week! Yay. (No sarcasm intended) the only reason I'm really siked about swimming is because the coach is absent so the head captain for the swim team is teaching us. Do you know who that is? My new best friend Percy Jackson. (Sarcasm!)

Then we went to our different classes. I went to Architecture while Percy went to marine biology. Surprisingly our classrooms were right across the hall from each other. I know very scary right I swear the fates are trying to do something here.

Then it was lunch and to be honest I'm not very excited but i am. Does that make any sense what so ever? Ugh lets get this over with.

Percy got out of his class a minute before me so he was waiting outside the door to walk me to the lunch room. He chatted the whole way to me while I listened politely and not interrupting.

To be very honest Percy can be a seaweed brain at times but he is actually very smart and funny. Not to mention adorable! Wait hold it! Back it up! What did I just think? Stupid hormones.

While I was having inter dialog with myself I tripped over my own two feet and went crashing to the ground. But luckily before I broke my face, Percy caught me. He helped me stand up straight since he was practically holding me up.

My breath caught cause I kinda sorta maybe got mesmerized by his bright sea green eyes. I don't know how long we stood there like that but someone bumped into us pushing us into each other.

I swear my face was as red as a tomato. Thankfully we both apologized to one another and kept walking to lunch. Percy chatted along the way again filling in the silence.

We reached the lunch room and someone called Percy's name.

We turned around and looked where it came from. "Are you ready to meet my friends Annabeth?"

"Sure? Why not."

"Ok the sure sounded like a question and the why not sounded like a statement. Isn't that backwards?"

"I don't care just introduce me to your friends before I change my mind"

Percy laughed at that "alright, alright geez your so eager!"

We walked over to the table and there were a few people there already.

"Guys I want you to meet my new friend Annabeth. Annabeth these are my closest most reliable friends."

I looked at all of Percy's friends and smiled slightly. They all had smiled on there faces and motioned me to sit.

I saw Thalia sitting next to an emo looking guy.

"Hey Annabeth! Glad you could come sit with us. Lets all introduce ourselves."

"We'll I'm Grover Underwood. Nice to meet you Annabeth." The boy on crutches said he had curly brown hair with a baseball cap in it and he had a bit of acne. He looked like a very nice guy. I wonder if he is a satyr. That could explain the crutches.

"I'm Nico Di Angelo" the emo guy said. He was very pale he had black hair and he wore all black and a scull ring.

"I'm Bianca Di Angelo. I'm that dorks sister." A girl with long black hair and regular cloths said. She was actually very pretty.

"I'm Luke Castellan" a boy said he had sandy blond hair blue eyes and a scar across his cheek. He was actually kinda cute.

"I'm Piper McLean." She was pretty. She had brown hair that was uneven and eyes like a kaleidoscope.

"I'm Jason Grace. The brother of that thing over there." That's Thalia's brother. They looked nothing alike except for there electric blue eyes. Jason had blond hair and a scar on his upper lip.

"I'm Alex Cooper" she had long brown hair in a braid down her back. She had slight freckles and nice tan skin. She also had light warm brown eyes.

"I'm Christian White" a cute guy with brownish blondish hair and bluish greenish eyes said.

"And I am the most charming Percy Jackson" Percy was being funny. He bowed for me and the whole group started to crack up.

I got along very well with everyone here. They are all really close friends of mine. "Ok so you guys all want to come over my house tomorrow for a sleepover? It's for the whole weekend." Alex suddenly said.

"Yeah!"

"Totally"

"Fun"

These were our answers.

"Do you guys normally have sleepovers?" I asked

"Yeah almost every week" Percy was obviously joking.

"No we don't! Once every month. At the most. Well sometimes twice a month. We usually do it at my house because its huge and my parents are

Never home or we do it at Percy's house because his mom is so nice." Alex said.

"Cool!" I was excited! We got to stay for 3 nights and 2 days. On Monday we would all walk to school together.

Lunch ended so we went to our next class which was Greek! Yes my favorite next to architecture.

"We have Greek next! It's my favorite besides gym weaponry class and marine biology!" Percy was so goofy!

"Haha! Mine too!"

We walked to class talking about random stuff when Mr. Brunner came into the classroom.

"Good afternoon class please take your seats and be quiet."

We all say in seats and listened to Mr. Brunner's lecture. He talked about how we should all be able to read and write in Greek by the end of the year.

"Ok class I know Greek might be hard for some I you but it also might come very easily for some others so I want you all to work hard. Class dismissed."

Percy turned to me and smiled the most adorable smile I have ever seen. I smiled back at him. He got up and held out his hand saying in a British accent "are you ready to go m'lady" he gestured to the door in a gentlemanly fashion.

I couldn't help but laugh really hard at that. "Why yes my kind knight please lead the way to our next class."

"Gladly"

We both cracked up. Then we walked to our weaponry class with Mr. Brunner again.

Percy's weapon was a sword. He used his own it was called Riptide.

We started the class and it turned out that I'm a natural with a dagger and great at using a sword. We were halfway through class when Mr. Brunner paired us up. I was with guess who... Percy. I had to use a sword to face him but it was fine.

"Ok guys I want you to try to disarm and disarm only your partner. I know you all have armor on but still try to be safe." Mr. Brunner said

"Ok so are you ready to get ur ass kicked by me?"

"In your dreams seaweed brain."

"Seaweed brain?"

"Yeah. All of this time I've spent around you and I figured out you love the water and ocean and you aren't exactly the smartest guy."

"Ok wise girl."

"Is that supposed to be an insult? 'Cause it's really lame."

"Whatever just be prepared to loose."

Fine. Be that way Percy but he doesn't know I'm the daughter of Athena. I always have a plan.

We practiced for a while but he was just playing around. We got into a serious one where he was kind of trying to win but wasn't trying hard enough.

I was really tired and I tried to disarm Percy but he was expecting that and he disarmed me. We fell to the floor laughing. I fell on top of him pinned him down grabbed my sword and held it to his neck but I didn't put it on his neck just near it. "Ha! I win."

He just smile at me then the next thing I know I'm under him and he's on top of me. Pinning me Down. "Nope I think I won"

I frowned while he just smiled. But after a minute of struggling without success I smiled at him then he got off and helped me up.

Then the final bell rang and we went to our lockers which were right next to each other. Shocker right I swear if its not the fates doing it I don't know what.

Percy and I talked to all our friends before walking home together. And guess where Percy lives? Right on my street. Isn't that wonderful! (I hope my voice was oozing with sarcasm because I meant for it to be like that.)

We stopped outside my house and he turned and smile at me.

"Annabeth I hope you had a perfect first day" Percy was very sincere when he said this and it made me feel special in a way. Not a weird way just loved. But not that kind of loved. Oh what the hell you know what I'm talking about.

I smiled at him. "I did have a great day Percy. Thank you for helping me out and being very friendly to me."

"Your welcome. I would do it for anyone and everyone. I'm just that kind of guy. But I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Thanks."

"I will pick you up tomorrow here?"

"Yeah that would be great. Thank you so much Percy. I owe you."

Haha! No you don't I'm just being me. I will text you later!"

I smiled remembering when he had a sudden outburst in the hallways about how he didn't have my number. We exchanged numbers.

"Yeah text you later! Bye Percy!"

"Bye Annabeth!"

Then Percy walked away and I went inside.

**Ok so I hope u guys liked the chapter and please write reviews cause I need ideas my friend Mel has crap ideas! Hope u saw that Mel! ;) jk jk but please review! BLUE CHOCOLATE CHIP VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Ok so sorry for the wait on new chapter but I was very busy with school shit. So hope u guys love the chapter and please REVEIW!**

**APOV. **

I shut the door behind me smiling like an idiot. Then I turned around to see my step mom Helen smiling at me. Yikes! Hurry find an escape plan! A voice in my head said. No I have to face her sometime. Another voice in my head said. Shut the fuck up will ya!

You know you have officially gone crazy when u start having arguments in your head with little voices.

"Annabeth! Who was that really cute boy walking home with you? OMG did u get a BOYFRIEND on your FIRST day!"

"WHAT NO WHAT WHY HOW GRRRR! AHHHH no he isn't my boyfriend!"

"Then who was he?"

"His name is Percy Jackson and he's my friend from school. And he is NOT my boyfriend. K?"

"Alright"

"Now I'm going to do my homework ok?"

"Alright honey just call me if you need anything. I'm going to go to the store then I'm going out to dinner with your father. And Bobby and Matt are at the Mummers' house to sleep over. So you will be alone in the house tonight is that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine Helen have fun."

"Thanks Annabeth."

I turned around and went upstairs to do my "homework". Honestly I had

None. It was the first day of school! What kind of teacher gives homework on the first day?

Anyway I made sure Helen was out of sight before I went outside. I wanted to check out the neighborhood since I haven't had the chance.

I walked around studying the buildings and my surroundings and also the restaurants and malls before I got back home.

I took the time to unpack all of my stuff I brought from home. Once I put everything away I went to make dinner which was waffles. Yep my dinner is waffles that I heated up in the microwave. I'm the best cook ever!

Then I went to my living room and turned on Harry Potter and the goblet of fire. It's my favorite movie of all time! (Btw if y'all didn't know I'm in LOVE with this series.

Oh my gods. Percy loves Harry Potter also! Maybe I will invite him over. Hmm. I paused it and grabbed my phone to text him.

A:Hey Percy wanna come over real quick to watch Harry Potter with me?

I waiting a second and I received a text back from him.

P:Totally! I'll b over in a sec let me bring pjs! Oh and put urs on while ur at it. We r gunna have a pajama movie night!

A: I wonder if ur really 15 years old. U act like a 4year old. Ok. C u in a sec

P: I bet I can beat u! I can get to ur house fully dressed in my pjs and u won't b in ur pjs yet.

A: please Percy ur so on.

I rushed upstairs stripped my clothes of and put my pjs on real quick. My pjs were a purple spaghetti strap tank top and gray short shorts.

I ran downstairs and as soon as I got in the living room the door bell rang. I ran to it and yanked it open. Right there was my best friend and a seaweed brain Percy.

He smiled at me and I smiled right back at him. He was wearing a blue sweatshirt and green and blue checkered pj pants.

"Percy! Please come in! Oh and I won!"

"Hey Annabeth! Whatever! Lets watch some HARRY POTTER!"

He stuck his tongue out at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

I ran into the kitchen to make popcorn. I came back into the living room to find Percy sprawled out in my couch leaving no where for me to sit.

"Percy make room for me!"

"Popcorn!"

That was his only response. Popcorn, gods boys can be so dense and oblivious sometimes.

"Percy stop thinking and drooling over the popcorn and make room for me on the couch or you won't get a single bite of your precious popcorn."

"Oh sorry!"

He moved over and made room for me and I sat down next to him.

"Now can I have the popcorn Annie?"

"Call me that one more time and I will make sure you will never ever get popcorn ever again."

"Yes m'lady. Now please I'm starving."

"Ok. And honestly all boys think about are their stomachs!"

I gave him the bag and turned Harry potter and the Goblet of Fire on. We watched the movie and when Cedric got murdered by Voldemort I cried a little. I love Cedric he's so dreamy.

"Why did you have to murder Cedric Voldemort!"

"You really must love Cedric. And ANNABETH! Don't say his name!"

"Whose name?"

"He who must not be named."

"You mean Voldemort?"

"ANNABETH!"

"Haha! You are such a dork."

"Whatever."

By the en of our conversation the movie ended and it was already 10:30 pm.

"Oh gods Percy you should be getting home it's late. And my parents will be back soon so you better go."

"Gods Annabeth you are so pushy!"

"Oh and before you leave help me clean up!"

"Fine."

We cleaned everything up threw all the crumbs away and I walked Percy to the door.

"See you tomorrow Percy!"

"Bye Annabeth! I had fun tonight we should do it more often."

"I had fun too. And we should but we have the sleepover this weekend! I'm so excited. Aren't you?"

"Yeah the sleepovers at Alex's house are always the best! She has a mansion! It's huge. We are going to have a great time."

"Totally. Bye Percy."

"Bye Annabeth."

He walked away and I shut the door. I went upstairs to brush my teeth and hair and go to bed.

**I hope u guys liked the chapter I know it was really short. I'm gunna try to make a longer chapter next! VIRTUAL BLUE CUPCAKES FOR EVERYONE! Please review **


	5. Chapter 5

**I know u all wanna kill me. I'm sorry for the delay. I have all the normal crap excuses that u don't wanna here. So I hope y'all enjoy the chapter! **

**APOV. **

I shut the door behind me smiling like an idiot. Then I turned around to see my step mom Helen smiling at me. Yikes! Hurry find an escape plan! A voice in my head said. No I have to face her sometime. Another voice in my head said. Shut the fuck up will ya!

You know you have officially gone crazy when u start having arguments in your head with little voices.

"Annabeth! Who was that really cute boy walking home with you? OMG did u get a BOYFRIEND on your FIRST day!"

"WHAT NO WHAT WHY HOW GRRRR! AHHHH no he isn't my boyfriend!"

"Then who was he?"

"His name is Percy Jackson and he's my friend from school. And he is NOT my boyfriend. K?"

"Alright"

"Now I'm going to do my homework ok?"

"Alright honey just call me if you need anything. I'm going to go to the store then I'm going out to dinner with your father. And Bobby and Matt are at the Mummers' house to sleep over. So you will be alone in the house tonight is that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine Helen have fun."

"Thanks Annabeth."

I turned around and went upstairs to do my "homework". Honestly I had

None. It was the first day of school! What kind of teacher gives homework on the first day?

Anyway I made sure Helen was out of sight before I went outside. I wanted to check out the neighborhood since I haven't had the chance.

I walked around studying the buildings and my surroundings and also the restaurants and malls before I got back home.

I took the time to unpack all of my stuff I brought from home. Once I put everything away I went to make dinner which was waffles. Yep my dinner is waffles that I heated up in the microwave. I'm the best cook ever!

Then I went to my living room and turned on Harry Potter and the goblet of fire. It's my favorite movie of all time! (Btw if y'all didn't know I'm in LOVE with this series.

Oh my gods. Percy loves Harry Potter also! Maybe I will invite him over. Hmm. I paused it and grabbed my phone to text him.

A:Hey Percy wanna come over real quick to watch Harry Potter with me?

I waiting a second and I received a text back from him.

P:Totally! I'll b over in a sec let me bring pjs! Oh and put urs on while ur at it. We r gunna have a pajama movie night!

A: I wonder if ur really 15 years old. U act like a 4year old. Ok. C u in a sec

P: I bet I can beat u! I can get to ur house fully dressed in my pjs and u won't b in ur pjs yet.

A: please Percy ur so on.

I rushed upstairs stripped my clothes of and put my pjs on real quick. My pjs were a purple spaghetti strap tank top and gray short shorts.

I ran downstairs and as soon as I got in the living room the door bell rang. I ran to it and yanked it open. Right there was my best friend and a seaweed brain Percy.

He smiled at me and I smiled right back at him. He was wearing a blue sweatshirt and green and blue checkered pj pants.

"Percy! Please come in! Oh and I won!"

"Hey Annabeth! Whatever! Lets watch some HARRY POTTER!"

He stuck his tongue out at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

I ran into the kitchen to make popcorn. I came back into the living room to find Percy sprawled out in my couch leaving no where for me to sit.

"Percy make room for me!"

"Popcorn!"

That was his only response. Popcorn, gods boys can be so dense and oblivious sometimes.

"Percy stop thinking and drooling over the popcorn and make room for me on the couch or you won't get a single bite of your precious popcorn."

"Oh sorry!"

He moved over and made room for me and I sat down next to him.

"Now can I have the popcorn Annie?"

"Call me that one more time and I will make sure you will never ever get popcorn ever again."

"Yes m'lady. Now please I'm starving."

"Ok. And honestly all boys think about are their stomachs!"

I gave him the bag and turned Harry potter and the Goblet of Fire on. We watched the movie and when Cedric got murdered by Voldemort I cried a little. I love Cedric he's so dreamy.

"Why did you have to murder Cedric Voldemort!"

"You really must love Cedric. And ANNABETH! Don't say his name!"

"Whose name?"

"He who must not be named."

"You mean Voldemort?"

"ANNABETH!"

"Haha! You are such a dork."

"Whatever."

By the end of our conversation the movie ended and it was already 10:30 pm.

"Oh gods Percy you should be getting home it's late. And my parents will be back soon so you better go."

"Gods Annabeth you are so pushy!"

"Oh and before you leave help me clean up!"

"Fine."

We cleaned everything up threw all the crumbs away and I walked Percy to the door.

"See you tomorrow Percy!"

"Bye Annabeth! I had fun tonight we should do it more often."

"I had fun too. And we should but we have the sleepover this weekend! I'm so excited. Aren't you?"

"Yeah the sleepovers at Alex's house are always the best! She has a mansion! It's huge. We are going to have a great time."

"Totally. Bye Percy."

"Bye Annabeth."

He walked away and I shut the door. I went upstairs to brush my teeth and hair and go to bed.

I woke up and realized that I had no dreams last night. Weird. I usually have a scary demigod dream or something.

I did my morning routine and got dressed. Today I'm in a gray tank top with black short shorts and a jean jacket. I'm also wearing my gray flats.

I go downstairs and go out of the house. No one is home now so I just go outside and wait for Percy.

"Hey Annabeth!" I smile at Percy. He's running toward me with a container in his hand.

"Hey Percy! What's with the container?"

Percy was in front of me now and we were walking to school.

"We'll I thought since you brought us breakfast last time I would bring it this time!"

"Oh! Yay! What did you bring for us?"

"Haha! I brought blue pancakes!"

"Yummy! Give!"

"Now wait Annabeth you have to have manners and be patient."

"But I don't wanna wait Percy! Give it here NOW!"

"No Annabeth. You have to calm down and use your manners!"

"Ugh fine Percy."

"Now say Percy will you please share the delicious pancakes that you took so much time and effort to make because you are the greatest bestest cutest most perfect friend in the world."

"Ugh your such a pain in the ass Percy!"

"That's not what I told you to say!"

"Fine! Percy will you please share the delicious pancakes that you took so much time and effort to make because you are the greatest bestest cutest most perfect friend in the world. Are you happy now?"

I blushed when I said cutest. I don't see Percy that way he's just my Best friend. Besides I can't date him even if I wanted to. He's not a demigod and that disappointed me to no end.

"Yay! I know Annabeth! Now here are your pancakes!"

I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed the food because I'm starving. I started to eat while Percy and I reached school.

"We still have time wanna go sit under our tree?"

"Sure! That sounds great"

We walked over to the tree and sat down and ate. We ate and talked about random stuff going on in our lives. We were having such a great time together just laughing and talking and teasing each other, it felt like we've known each other for years instead of days.

We lost track of time until the final bell rang for homeroom!

"PERCY OH MY GODS WERE LATE!"

"Annabeth chill. Come on let's hurry up before Mr. Brunner punishes us."

"Oh no! He does that! I didn't think he was the one to do that. I know he's strict and everything but that's for our own good. And our own good is very important. It's important because-"

"Annabeth your rambling again. You don't have to be nervous now come on!"

I didn't even realize I was rambling until he pointe it out. That's what I love about Percy he's straight forward with you. Wait did I just say LOVE? Well of corse I said it Annabeth I said it in a friendly way. 'Cause Percy and I are friends. We're best friends. I didn't mean it as anything more. Ok Annabeth stop thinking weird girly hormonal things.

I have officially gone crazy. I am talking in third person in my head! Ugh. All this stress of being a demigod is really getting to me. It got so bad that I got attacked by a monster in my own backyard! I seriously need help. Mr. D said that their are tons of Demigods in the school I will just have to find one.

I set my goal to find a Demigod in the school fast. So they can help me. I also need someone to talk to about this. I wonder if I could tell Percy. He would be supportive. But it will scare him. Oh well I'll just have to find someone else.

Little did I know my best friends would understand the most about this problem than anyone else.

**So sorry for the delay of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW AND I MIGHT UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER FASTER! **


End file.
